Lives Free
by Anna
Summary: 1879, Katie Sully is 7 years old. The first story of a trilogy "His father's daughter"


Lives FreeLives Free  
  
by Anna Shepelev  
  
  
  
NOTE: The following story takes place in 1879, when Katie is 7 years old.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sully, who is William Rowland?" asked Michaela, entering a room, . "Sorry I'm   
late."   
The family sat at the table, waiting for her  
. "He's an interpreter from Pine-Ridge reservation," Sully answered. "We've met   
once at an Indian Bureau conference … why did you ask about him?"   
"Horace gave me the telegram while I was at the station." Michaela took the   
piece of paper from her pocket - " Smells good . Who fried the fish?  
" Papa. We were fishing today! And I've caught this big one myself!"   
seven-years-old Katie reported  
"Sometimes I 'm doubting are you boy or girl? - Michaela smiled at her daughter,   
- You like to climb trees, ride, fishing … I hope you haven't learned how to   
throw a tomahawk yet?"   
"I tried…Brian teaches me. "   
"Katie!" said Brian angrily. "We wanted to make that a surprise for Pa."   
"Such a good surprise! A girl with a tomahawk at her belt! What do you think   
about that, Sully?   
No responce  
Sully!!"   
He did not answer, re-reading the telegram probably for the tenth time, and by   
the expression on his face Michaela understood that there was something wrong.   
"Bad news?" she asked.   
"Yes. Rowland writes the Northern Cheyenne have left their reservation on the   
Missouri River and surrendered to the Army, but now the Army wants to send them   
back. Rowland thinks I must go there and talk with them. He is sure that they   
don't want to listen anybody else."   
"You hope to persuade them to return?" Michaela asked.   
"I don't know… We'll try to find an agreement…"   
"Sully," Michaela was worried, "it is so dangerous! Don't you remember Palmer   
Creek?"   
"I'm not gonna do anything illegal, I just want to help in the negotiations.   
Rowland thinks this is the last chance for the Cheyenne... He is half-breed but   
lived among the whites… Michaela, it's safe, I promise. I'll be back next week."   
  
"Can I go with you?" asked Katie.   
"Of course not!" Michaela said firmly. "You can't miss school, and you have   
nothing to do there. Your Pa will be back very soon." Katie lowered her head. "I   
know, you can't live without Pa for even a day," Michaela smiled, "but it isn't   
necessary to suffer all week."   
"We'll go to Spencer lake," Matthew promised, "you, me and Brian."   
"Colleen and Andrew will be here on Sunday," Michaela added. "You won't even   
notice the week passing."   
But Katie didn't answer. The supper was finished in silence. Then Katie said   
goodnight and went upstairs without any argument. It was suspicious, but   
Michaela was too busy with Sully's departure to pay attention to it…   
It was almost impossible to decide the problem peacefully. Sitting in a train,   
Sully had already spent some hours trying to find the way. As far as he knew,   
life in the reservation on the Missouri river was intolerable. The hot and damp   
climate was different from the pure clean air the Cheyenne used to. And their   
food supplies! Even Indian Agent Miles, who didn't like "those Injuns,"   
considered that such meat was not edible even for dogs. There were two serious   
epidemics for one year, small-pox and malaria … Nobody could blame the Indians   
for their decision to leave this dead place. Now they wanted to remain at Fort   
Robinson or at Pine Ridge, the Sioux reservation… If he was an agent, he could   
solve this problem very quickly … But there was no chance to persuade the chief   
of the garrison, as experience had showed him…   
Suddenly he had heard some strange sound under a bench, as is something was   
moving there.. At first Sully thought about Wolf. But he knew exactly that Wolf   
remained at the homestaed, he was too old to follow him everywhere.   
The sound repeated …Sully kneeled, and glancing under a bench, was surprised to   
find his daughter there.   
"Katherine Sully! What are you doing here?" he asked as angrily as he could.   
Katie looked at him with her large, light-blue eyes. "I was afraid to let you go   
alone…what if something happened?"   
"Nothing will happen to me, but you must return home RIGHT NOW!"   
"You can't leave me here!"   
"I will ask the conductor to look after you and take you back to Colorado   
Springs."   
Katie's eyes filled with tears. "Pa… I had a very bad dream … You were in   
trouble, and there was nobody to help you except me … You see, Cloud Dancing   
told me- sometimes dreams can show us the future. I wanted to tell Ma, but she   
doesn't believe in it like you…"   
"Can't you understand, she'll worry!" Sully was still angry, but Katie already   
knew that she'd won this "battle."   
"We'll send Ma a telegram," she offered.   
"You will do everything I tell you to do, even if you don't like it… And don't   
leave my side one inch, is that clear?"   
"Certainly!" exclaimed Katie. "Thanks, Pa!!"   
Sometimes Sully tried to be a strict father, but all his attempts were not   
successful. Michaela always said, "Kids can make you do anything they want." And   
she was right.   
"How did you guess to hide there?" Sully asked. "Brian should think before   
telling you about his "adventures"  
It wasn't Brian," Katie objected. "That's what YOU. Do you remember, you told us   
about how you and Daniel were traveled West."   
Sully sighed, understanding that he had nothing to say against…   
"Come here," he said, "It's not so comfortable under the bench…"   
**********  
  
"Why did you bring the child here?" Rowland met Sully at the train station "In   
my opinion, it's unreasonable."   
"I didn't know she followed me, but now I can't send her back. Can you wait for   
a while? I 'll send a telegram to my wife, obviously, the whole town is lookin'   
for Katie. Are you in a hurry?"   
Rowland looked very nervous.   
"Yes..no…This is a very difficult situation… Captain Wessels, the chief of the   
garrison, insists on sending them back …"   
"And what about the negotiation?" Sully asked.   
Rowland sighed. "Wessels doesn't want to talk….He forces them to follow his   
orders."   
"And what can I do? Why did you ask me to come?"   
"Well … Perhaps you can explain to them that their stubbornness is unreasonable,   
and they should obey. They trust you most of all.." Rowland was embarrassed.   
"And perhaps you can explain to Wessels that the Cheyenne are human beings like   
you and him?! All they want to do is stay alive! It's impossible to live at the   
Missouri reservation, you know it! If you want me to send them into a trap   
you've only wasted your time. Sorry, but we're going home on the next train!"   
Rowland caught his sleeve. "Mr. Sully, I don't agree with Wessels, I told him   
that. He doesn't want to listen me anymore, but I hope he will listen to you."   
"Why? I haven't been the Indian agent for a long time."   
"But you have a great deal of experience with the Indians… You're their last   
chance …"   
"Ok, Rowland, I'll try to convince Wessels, but I won't t try to persuade the   
Cheyenne to go back. Do you agree?"   
Rowland was dissatisfied but agreed and brought Sully and Katie to his wagon.   
**********  
  
Captain Wessels looked very angry.   
"Mr. Rowland!" he yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THESE INJUNS ANYMORE!   
That's enough - they need to go back to their land."   
"This is their land," Sully cut him off.   
"Captain," Rowland said gently. "Mr. Sully wants to help us… The Cheyenne trust   
him…He is only one who can talk to them..."   
"I've heard about you," Wessels looked unfriendly - You're a terrific   
troublemaker. What do you want?"   
"Why you don't want to let them to stay?" Sully asked. "They have surrendered.   
They are unarmed, and only want peace. The Cheyenne can't live on a reservation   
on the Missouri. There were two epidemics in one year! If you will send inquiry   
to Washington, they can decide this question. I can take word to them…"   
"Listen, Mr. Sully," Wessels interrupted him. "I have orders. These Cheyenne   
should live in the Miles agency jurisdiction, and they will live there. That's   
all."   
It's vainly to talk to him, - Sully thought sadly, -There's nothing I can do for   
them.   
"May I see them?" he asked.   
"Why not? But it's already decided."   
"Where they are?" Sully left the Captain's tent following Rowland. "I didn't see   
any Indians here. Were they sent back?"   
"They're here." Rowland showed him the barracks. The door was closed by a large   
lock, and there were two armed soldiers on the porch.   
"What do you mean 'here'?" Sully looked at Rowland in perplexity. "You mean THEY   
ARE LOCKED THERE?!"   
"It was the order of Captain Wessels. He told that he will free them as soon as   
they will agree to go back. They haven't had any food or water or firewood - for   
about a week."   
Sully turned without a word and ran back. Frightened, Rowland followed him.   
Sully pushed away two soldiers who stood near Wessel's tent. Katie was scared -   
she had never seen her Pa so furious.   
"Did you have a good talk with them, Mr. Sully?" asked Wessels with a jeer.   
"How you could do this? Every death in this barn will be YOUR FAULT! …"   
"It will be their fault," said Wessels calmly. "I will release them as soon as   
they agree to go back to their reservation. It's the law."   
"YOU'RE A MURDERER!!!" Sully yelled. "I 'll write to the Interior Department   
about your tyranny!"   
Wessels held up a sheet of a paper. "Here's the letter from Washington, Mr.   
Sully. General Sheridan had signed it. It says 'If you don't send them back   
where they came from, it will be a breach of all reservation system laws".   
General Sheridan was also informed about those laws, to which I was able to   
resort. You've probably forgotten, you have no more friends in the Interior   
Department, fortunately. But if you need more problems for yourself, I promise   
you, you will get them. You'd better go home on the next train, Mr. Sully."   
"Sorry," said Rowland guiltily. "I'm so sorry. I really thought we could do   
something for them."   
"I must go inside," said Sully, missing his apologies.   
"I will try," the interpreter promised. "I've just heard Wessels let you go talk   
to them. We can use his words."   
The soldier on the porch looked at Sully distrustfully but unlocked the door.   
**********  
  
It was cold outside, but in here the cold penetrated to the bone, freezing all   
around. Women, covered in rags, sat in a corner, trying to warm up their frozen   
children.   
A long time ago they were called "the Beautiful people." Now they looked like   
ghosts They silently moved through the barrack as shadows, those who still had   
any strength. Even the women and children did not shout and did not cry - they   
silently looked on strange ve'ho coming in.   
One of the Cheyenne, an old man, rose from the floor and approached Sully.   
"I saw you once," he told him. "In Black Kettle's camp.  
You're still remembering me? - Sully wondered - It was more than ten years ago!"   
  
"I remember you," the old man insisted, "your name is Ho'neosovaestse - Wolf   
Turning Back."   
Sully was surprised, nobody had called him by his Cheyenne name since he came   
back to the whites - even Cloud Dancing.   
"No ve'ho can come here" Dull Knife said. "Not even this man, who says he has   
Cheyenne blood. But you're our brother, and we can show you."   
He called up one of the women and touched the bead on her neck. Actually it was   
cock of the gun. Looking more attentively, Sully noticed, that similar "beads"   
were almost on all women and children.   
"We want to escape from here," Dull Knife continued. "We have a few guns here   
and we want to try to go to free lands."   
"There are no more free lands. – Sully said bitterly, - You will spend all your   
live on the run. As I remember, you always supported Chief Black Kettle in his   
peaceful decisions."   
"The Army kills our people more and more. We will die, but we shall die as our   
great fathers, in battle, not here, like dogs. I always told my people, it is no   
reason to shoot, while we're able to talk. But now it is already impossible to   
talk. Nobody wants to hear us. We have no choice, you can see that."   
It sounded like a question, but Sully could not answer at that moment. All those   
years he tried to let two peoples talk, but now Dull Knife was right. The   
Cheyenne were in a trap. If they agreed to Wessels's conditions they would die   
out in the southern reservation, if not, they didn't have many options: to die   
here of thirst and starvation - or in battle, as the braves… Sully lifted his   
eyes on an Indian and answered firmly. "Yes, you have no choice."   
He remembered the Indians that he saw time to time. They were settled near forts   
and military camps. Whites called them "beggars." Degraded, with empty eyes,   
they were always drunk, trying to squelch the feeling of sadness and shame … But   
the Beautiful People, Tse-tse-staetse, the great Cheyenne tribe, could not end   
up like this.   
"I'm ashamed of my people," Sully said. He didn't look at the chief. He didn't   
want him to see the tears in his eyes. "I would like to stay with you here, but   
my family needs me. Forgive me, I can not do anything for my brothers."   
"You can," Dull Knife answered. He went to the corner and returned, holding a   
baby covered in rags. "Can you take care of him?"   
"Sure," Sully said. "He will be my son." His memory returned him ten years back,   
when he was standing on the ruins of Black Kettle's camp, holding tiny Live In   
Hopes. "Maybe I should try to take from here other kids too?" he asked.   
"No," Dull Knife answered. "Other children are older, they will be sent to the   
reservation but he can remain free, if you will take him out and hide."   
Sully unbuttoned his coat and a young woman, obviously the mother of the boy,   
tied the baby to his chest.   
Dull Knife stretched his hand. "I have learned hand-shaking from the whites, it   
means trust for them. But only for the first time it means trust for me. Tell   
your son about Tse-tse-staetse - you'll see tomorrow we shall die like the   
braves."   
The soldier knocked on the door. "Hey, Mister, Captain Wessels has ordered to   
take you away."   
"I'm coming," Sully answered. He passed through a door very close to the soldier   
… Fortunately, the baby kept quiet, as all Indian children. He was not visible   
under Sully's coat.   
Katie obediently waited for him where he left her. Sully showed her the baby.   
"Pa, who is this baby?" she asked.   
Sully silently put a finger on his lips, "I'll explain…later. For now we must go   
home as soon as possible." Looking at the baby, they didn't notice Rowland. "Is   
that a Cheyenne baby?" he asked.   
"If you'll tell anybody-" Sully began, but Rowland was interrupted:.   
"Mr. Sully, I'm half-breed, they are my people too. I hardly have the boldness   
to resist Wessels, but in this case I can help. It is better for you not leave   
now, but early tomorrow morning. The next train will come only tomorrow. You can   
spend the night in my tent, it's safe. Go there, and I'lltry to get some milk if   
I can explain why I need it."   
"You can say it's for me," Katie offered. "I think all those people have seen   
me."   
Sully looked at her with respect. "You're so clever, just like your Ma."   
**********  
  
They fed the baby and wrapped him in a blanket. Katie, so tired from this day,   
fell asleep on the chair. Sully wanted to take her to the cot, but then decided   
not disturb her. He sat near Katie, thinking about Dull Knife's words. It was   
clear that the Cheyenne,locked in the barrack , decided to run away -it was more   
suicide, than escaping though..   
"We don't need to go South to die there," Dull Knife had told him, "we can die   
here." The women and children were exhausted with starvation and thirst. They   
did not have a chance to escape.. It seemed there was no place for Cheyenne   
anywhere.   
The shot, very close to them, forced him to jump up. The baby started to cry.   
Katie woke up too, looking at her father with fear. "Poppy, What is it?"   
"Katie," Sully tried to speak as calmly as possible. "Quickly, get up and don't   
leave my side."   
The shots sounded everywhere.. Sully, with the child in his hands and a   
frightened Katie squeezing his sleeve, jumped out of tent. The baby still cried,   
but there was so much noise that nobody could hear it.   
Fortunately, Rowland's tent was far away from others. Directly behind the tent   
was a high bush where thy could hide.   
The shots and shouts merged in a deafening noise. Katie sat squatting, covering   
her ears with her palms. Sully stuck out a head from their shelter. The night   
was cold and windy. The moon was full, and it was as bright as day. He saw a   
crowd of Indians running towards the creek and then they dropped on the snow,   
mostly women and children.   
It was hard for Cheyenne to run in their frozen clothing, and they lost their   
strength very fast. Sully could see an old man (he remembered his name - Old   
Sitting Man) who collapsed in the snow too tired to run. A soldier ran up to   
him, put a rifle against his head and fired, and the top of his head flew off.   
Then Sully saw three women - they ran until they could no more, and sat down for   
a moment to get their breath…and were killed where they sat. The snow became red   
with blood …Sully stood frozen, unable to tear off his eyes from this massacre.   
He could not help these people - there were two children near him and he   
couldn't risk their lives. It was intolerable, it was worse than Washita,   
because it was all happening right near him.   
The shooting didn't stop, it got closer and closer…   
"Poppy," Katie called him. "What's happening? I'm scared!"   
"Katie!" he screamed in answer. "Turn away..please..don't look! Look at the   
baby!"   
"He's all right! But why?"   
A bullet struck in a tree directly above their heads. Sully threw himself on the   
ground, covering both children with his body.   
He didn't know how long they lay like this but finally the shooting stopped.   
Sully sat up and looked around. Nobody. Katie still lay on the ground, holding   
her head in her hands. "Katie," he called, standing up. "We have to go."   
She lifted her eyes, full of tears, to him. "They're not gonna kill us?"   
"No. Come on!"   
She sat up and began to shake off her dress. Suddenly, she looked at him with   
great concern. "Pa..look! You're bleedin'!"   
Just then he felt a sharp pain in the right shoulder, and the blood soaked   
through to his sleeve.   
"Don't worry, Katie" he said. "You're a brave girl. You've been helping your Ma   
in the clinic, and now you can help me."   
"Yes, I can" Katie answered. She shut her eyes for a moment and then opened   
them. "Sure, I can."   
"Tear off a sleeve from my shirt. Perfect. Now tie the shoulder above the wound,   
find a stick and make a tourniquet. Now let's twist it."  
Katie tried as she could but she spent a lot of time to stop the bleeding. She   
helped Sully slip on his coat, and he stood up unsteadily. He felt dizzy, and   
could barely stay on his feet.   
"Pa, what's wrong?" Katie was frightened.   
"It's all right," he managed to say through his dizziness. "Don't worry. But you   
should carry the baby."   
"Sure. But how are we gonna get to the train station?"   
"Let's try to find a horse or wagon," Sully answered not too confidently.   
But soon they noticed an old wagon with two mules. Obviously, it had been   
forgotten...   
"Why aren't they afraid of the shooting?" Katie was surprised.   
"They're army mules, so they are not afraid. Sit down, we need to hurry.   
"While I still have strength to drive the wagon," he thought. He climbed up into   
wagon and pulled on the ropes. Everything went dark before his eyes with the   
pain, but he didn't utter a sound, not going to frighten Katie. They drove a few   
miles very fast, as fast as they could.   
Now there was silence all around. The echo of far shots was only occasionally   
heard.   
"Pa," Katie broke the silence. "Have they killed all the Cheyenne?"   
"Yes. Almost all."   
"Why are they doing this?"   
"The Cheyenne did not want to live on their southern reservation. They were   
starving and there were terrible diseases. They refused to return there and   
preferred to die free," his voice faded, and he could not continue.   
Katie put a hand on his knee.   
"I'm sorry, Pa…Can we stop for a while and rest?"   
"No. We have nothing to feed the baby. We should reach the station, and then at   
home your Ma can take care of my wound…all right?"   
"All right," Katie agreed, "but the station is too far. Are you sure you can   
drive all that way?"   
Sully nodded silently. He had no strength to discuss it. The bullet was there,   
inside - he felt its icy coldness. His right hand almost didn't work, and the   
pain was becoming stronger with each minute.   
"We must move as fast as we can. I'll try to rest at the train, and then   
Michaela will take care of me," he persuaded himself but he was not sure that   
could bear it.   
Daybreak was gray and cold. Katie shivered and was wrapped in a blanket -   
fortunately ,there were many of them at the bottom of the wagon. She also   
wrapped the baby in a second blanket, and now he slept peacefully.   
Katie turned her head and looked at Sully. Even at first sight she was able to   
understand that he was much worse. His face now was greenish pale, and there   
were beads of cold sweet on his forehead.  
"Pa, you need to rest," Katie insisted, "and I'll drive."   
"No. you can't," Sully weakly objected. "You're only seven."   
"Almost eight. And I'm strong. I already did it - Matthew and Brian taught me.   
Let me, please."   
Sully nodded, and Katie was frightened even more - it meant he felt very bad.   
She helped him to lie down on blankets and put the baby near him.   
The army mules were very calm animals, and obeyed even to a small girl.   
Certainly, it was hard for her to drive the wagon, but she had no choice. From   
time to time she turned back and asked, "Pa, how are you?"   
"Better," he answered, not opening his eyes. However, Katie could see that he   
was absolutely not better.   
When they went here with Rowland she thought she had remembered the way, but now   
the station was so far! Now she wasn't sure if she was going the right way… And   
the baby - what if he'll want to eat? They didn't have one drop of milk. Pa can   
always find his way everywhere. She needed to ask him. Katie turned back. "Pa,   
we're lost."   
He didn't answer.   
"PA!!!" she screamed and stopped the wagon. The baby woke up and began to cry.   
"Wait, wait, hush you!" -said Katie angrily. She unbuttoned Sully's shirt and   
put her ear on his chest, hearing the faint heartbeat.   
He was alive but unconscious.   
"Pa," she called him again. "Do you hear me?!"   
His eyes fluttered opened, and Katie barely heard a weak whisper. "It's all   
over."   
"He's talking about the Cheyenne," Katie guessed.   
"Pa? It's me, your Katie… Please, help me… I've gotten us lost. I'm scared."   
He only moaned and closed his eyes again… Then she saw that the blanket he lay   
on was soaked with blood. If he will lay quietly, maybe the bleeding will stop,   
Katie thought. But in any case I should find somebody to help.   
She took the baby and began to walk, looking for any settlement. Now it seemed   
to her that nobody would help her. She stopped in confusion, but strictly   
ordered herself, "Katherine Sully, just cut it out! You should rescue your Pa   
and the baby, there is nobody to help them except you!." She wiped her tears and   
quickly walked forward.   
Soon she smelled smoke. It wasn't the smoke of an open fire, there was   
somebody's homestead nearby… What will be of a girl who is brought up by three   
men? Michaela frequently complained. I should spend more time at home. But the   
whole family understood, that it was impossible - she had so much work in   
clinic! And three men continued to bring up Katie, trying to teach her   
everything they knew. Father and brothers taught her to climb trees, to drive   
the wagon, and much more - even how to survive in woods. All these were skills   
not necessary for the young girl, but now she was so grateful to them for this!   
Meanwhile,, the smell of a smoke became stronger, and then Katie had heard a   
horse's neigh and a cow's moo. Soon she saw a small house and a woman with a   
bucket on the porch.…   
"Help! Please, help!" Katie cried.   
The woman threw down the bucket and ran towards her. "What happened, my little   
one?"   
"Please, help!" Katie repeated. "My Pa...he's been shot, and my little brother   
is hungry, but we don't have any milk..."   
She burst into tears. Now she was again the frightened seven-year old girl, and   
was able to cry.   
There was darkness, only darkness around him…and then he saw a moon in the sky   
and running Cheyenne…and he was one of them, running from his death without any   
hope. He ran among them: men, women, and children...   
Children. There were two children with him, his daughter, Katie and the Indian   
baby he had to save…he had to save them both… But he didn't know where they   
were, and he forced himself to wake and open his eyes.   
Sully woke in a unfamiliar room.. He looked around this unfamiliar room...it   
looked like his old homestead: the darkened walls, simple, hand-made   
furniture...The rifle above the fireplace and pack of cartridges on the shelf.   
Then Sully noticed an Indian "dreamcatcher" on the wall. Neither Katie nor the   
baby were beside him. Sully tried to rise, but the pain in his shoulder forced   
him to fall back on his pillow.   
The door opened, and Katie ran in. Seeing that Sully opened his eyes, she rushed   
to him. "Pa! Thanks God, you're gonna be fine!"   
A few minutes later a tall red-haired woman came in.. "Do not tire your Pa,   
Katie," she told her tenderly. "He needs a good rest."   
"I'm glad that you're awake," she told Sully - . We have taken out the bullet,   
and now everything will be all right."   
"You took out the bullet?" Sully was surprised. "Are you a doctor?"   
She laughed.   
"No.My husband was a trapper for many years. I should know how to do such   
things. Mr. Sully, your daughter is very brave, she helped me. Usually girls are   
afraid of blood."   
"My Ma is a doctor," Katie bragged. "Sometimes I help her in the clinic after   
school."   
"You can be proud of your daughter, she probably saved your life. You looked   
very badly, had lost a lot of blood. But now everything will be alright."   
"How long was I unconscious?" asked Sully.   
"About a day …I'll tell you right now, your baby is fine, I've just fed him."   
"Thank you," Sully said. "Thank for everything."   
"Don't worry about it," the woman smiled. "People must help each other. I'm   
Jackie O'Donnell and Katie told me your name. It seems you're like my husband.   
Are you a hunter too?"   
"Pa doesn't carry any weapons," Katie interfered, "but he has a tomahawk."   
Jackie was very excited. "It's a miracle to meet a man, who concerned about   
Indians. If my husband was here, you and he would become good friends. When he   
was young, he lived with Indians for five years. I think they are just as good   
as we are."   
"They're better," Katie exclaimed, "Cloud Dancing, Pa's best friend -"   
Sully looked at her, and she stopped short. Certainly, he could trust this   
woman, but he did not want anyone to connect him with the outbreak in fort.   
"Mrs. O'Donnell," he asked, partly to change the subject. "Can I somehow inform   
my wife that we're here? She will be worryin'."   
"Call me Jackie, please. The post office is at the train station, it's far from   
here… Well, I shall persuade Lisa to go there. She is my older daughter. Lisa is   
pretty girl, but," she sighed, "she has a scar running down her face. There was   
a fire in the barn when she was a child."   
"Ma could probably fix it," Katie said. "She's a very good doctor."   
"Thank you, but we don't have much money..."   
"Ma will do it for free!"   
"She is right," Sully confirmed. "Michaela will take nothing from you. If she   
can help your daughter, she'll do it. You just told us, 'people must help each   
other'."   
Jackie's eyes filled with tears, and she hastily wiped them. "Excuse me, Mr.   
Sully."   
"Just Sully, please."   
"Sully, I think you must be hungry. I'll bring you some food."   
She brought a tray with food and sat down on a chair near the bed. "You can   
trust me," she whispered. "This baby, he's not your own? He's an Indian, right?"   
Then she added, "That's not what Katie told me. Usually white mothers do not   
dress their babies in moccasins. It's a very noble deed, Sully. I respect you   
for it," she paused and then said, "My husband lived with the Lakota for a long   
time and had a family there," she paused again, "and they all were killed - all   
except Lisa. She was 3 or 4…and her scar - it's not from the fire in the barn. I   
remember how Jack came into town carrying his crying child. He looked real   
crazy. He didn't want to talk with anyone, and spent all his time in the saloon   
drinking hard. He couldn't take care of his daughter in his condition…and I   
offered him my help. I was a saloon girl. It's bad job, I know, but I couldn't   
find any other to feed my little brothers, when our parents died. I was the   
first Jack talked with. He was surprised that I'm his "namesake". Lisa loved me   
and called me 'Ma'. After a few months, Jack bought my contract, and we're   
married. It was 23 years ago, and all these years I've been so happy. He is a   
good husband and good father, as you are, I think. But it's still too hard for   
him to talk about his Indian family."   
Jackie's words returned Sully to his awful memories: the people, running through   
the snowy field and falling under the gunfire. He closed his eyes and shook his   
head with a short moan.   
Jackie looked at him with concern. "You need some rest. Just call me if you need   
something." She closed the door but then turned back and added, "Hold on, Sully.   
It's not easy, I know, but you must - for your kids   
**********  
  
Michaela was worried. At first Sully's departure, then Katie. She was so scared   
when Brian informed her that Katie missed school. Daniel was going to call for   
searching party, but fortunately, Horace brought the telegram … This naughty   
girl had stowed away on a train... Praise God she was now with Sully. But what   
was with that negotiation at the fort? It was time to come back… Had something   
suddenly happened again?   
Today in the morning she had heard Matthew and Brian talking outside and caught   
words "the outbreak in Fort Robinson." The brothers kept silent at first, but   
then Michaela forced them to speak, and their news was really bad. Now she was   
sure that something wrong had happened to Sully again. Even Colleen, coming to   
visit her with her little Charlotte could not distract her from the sad   
thoughts.   
"Ma," Colleen convinced her, "Sully would never do it again." But they both were   
not sure of it.   
Someone knocked on the door.   
"Doctor Mike, open up! It's Horace…"   
All of Michaela's self-control left. She opened the door and cried, "For   
Heaven's sake, don't hide anything from me!!!… What happened with Sully?!"   
Horace started to move back from the porch. "Everything's all right, they've   
sent you a telegram … Here: 'Your husband and children are safe, but will be   
late by a few days. Don't worry …' "   
"I don't understand," Michaela was puzzled. "Who sent me this telegram? Why did   
they say 'children'?"   
Horace shrugged. "I have no idea, Dr. Mike …"   
Michaela was still worrying. Both of them were alive, but why hadn't Sully sent   
the telegram himself? She needed to wait a "few days", but those days were going   
to be longer than years.   
***********  
  
The next day Sully felt much stronger. His hand still poorly obeyed him, but he   
was ready to go home. This morning he had seen Lisa O'Donnell. At first Sully   
thought that she was a boy, because she was wearing buckskins, like his own, and   
a checkered shirt. Her rich, dark hair fell down her shoulders and half-covered   
her face. When she turned to the right, it was possible to notice the long,   
rough scar that ran from her cheek up to her neck.   
"I sent a telegram to your wife," she informed him. "I see you're better … Are   
you going home?"   
"Lisa, would you go with us?" Sully asked.   
"Sure. I'll go with you to the train station. You can't drive the wagon in your   
condition."   
"Thanks," Sully said, "but that's not what I meant. "Would you join us to   
Colorado Springs? My wife is a very good doctor, she'll try to help you."   
Her eyes lit up. "Do you think, it's possible to fix my face?!"   
"Yeah, Michaela has already made similar operations. She had one patient who was   
scorched in train accident. She helped him, so you have hope."   
Lisa silently nodded, then whispered, "I can't believe it …"   
"I hope you will," Sully said firmly.   
**********  
  
The next morning they set off home. Katie's dress was soiled and torn and Jackie   
couldn't repair it.   
"Would you mind wearing my son's clothes?" she asked. "I think, they're your   
size."   
"Sure!" Katie answered with delight. "I don't understand why girls have to   
always wear dresses. They're such a pain to ride in."   
"You should have been a boy," Jackie smiled. "Our Lisa also doesn't like   
dresses. She is her father's daughter."   
"Me too!" Katie informed her with pride. "You all must come visit us soon. Ma   
will be very glad."   
"She's right," Sully confirmed. "Thank you for everything, Jackie."   
"Thank you too, Sully," she answered. "For Lisa, and for saving this baby. He   
will be a good son to you. Good luck!"   
The wagon started moving, and for a few minutes they still saw Jackie, standing   
on the porch and waving them good-bye.   
"You need to rest, Mr. Sully, " Lisa reminded. "We'd better stop."   
"I'm not tired," he objected. "You don't need to stop because of me. And,   
please, just call me Sully…"   
"Well, it's not only for you. We need to feed the baby too."   
"Then I'll drive. You need to rest too."   
"You can't. Don't worry, I am not tired. I've gotten used to doing men's work.   
It was difficult to feel like a woman with my face, therefore father brought up   
me as a boy."   
"Ma will help you," Katie promised. "She is the best doctor in the world."   
The baby in the basket stirred and cried. Lisa pulled him out from the basket,   
and he stopped crying.   
"Look, he likes you!" Katie was delighted.   
"I love babies," Lisa told them. "It's a shame that I can't have any of my own.   
But anyway, I shall be blessed with nieces and nephews when my little brothers   
marry."   
"My brothers are already grown-ups," Katie informed. "Matthew is a lawyer, and   
Brian is the owner of the town's newspaper. I also have a big sister Colleen.   
She's a doctor, like Ma. I'd like to have a little brother. Then I wouldn't be   
the smallest in my family."   
"Does your Ma know about this baby?" asked Lisa.   
"Ma will not be against it. She adopted my brothers and sister. I am very glad   
that you will meet them all, you will like them, especially Matthew."   
Lisa reddened. "I'll make some coffee. We'll rest an hour and then move on."   
Lisa rose from the log and disappeared behind bushes.   
Sully was impatient to reach home, but at the same time was grateful they're   
stopped. The long way tired him out, and he slumped on the fallen log, sighing   
with relief.  
Katie sat near him and asked, "Poppy, she's pretty, isn't she?"   
Sully didn't answer. The same picture was in his mind: the Cheyenne, running   
until exhaustion, shots, screaming and groans... They fell in the snow and   
remained there. Men, women, children...   
"Poppy, do ya hear me?" the voice of his daughter returned.   
"I'm sorry", he said. "I didn't hear what you told me."   
The baby in his arms woke up and looked at him. Sully had found the tiny fist   
inside the blankets, and the baby squeezed his finger with his little hand.   
"Your Pa is here with you," whispered Sully in his tiny ear. He didn't know why   
he said it in Cheyenne, as if the baby could understand him.   
"Pa, can I talk with you?" Katie asked again.   
"Sure."   
"I think Lisa is pretty, and loves kids…and what if Matthew will marry her? I'm   
sure he would like her."   
"Katie, we can't make that decision for him." Once, many years ago, little Brian   
asked him, "Sully, will you marry Ma and become our Pa?" He had been very   
confused because of this question. Actually speaking, it was all he wanted, but   
he couldn't force himself to tell Michaela about his feelings.   
"You know Matthew, he'll never make a decision!" Katie said stubbornly. "You   
couldn't get the guts to ask Ma to marry you for three years. And what if you'd   
had never gotten married?"   
Sully smiled a bit and answered. "It would have been awful."   
"If you've rested, we can go on," Lisa said, standing near the wagon.   
"I'm sure Matthew will fall in love in her," Katie whispered in Sully's ear.   
"You'll see."   
**********  
  
It was the second day Michaela had gone to meet the train. There were no more   
messages from Sully, and the telegram disturbed her more and more. She was sure   
that Sully was in trouble again. Matthew was there too, looking at the   
passengers leaving a train. He saw a small boy jumping down, then a teenager   
with a baby in her hands.   
"Doctor Mike!" he shouted. "Look, that's Sully !  
Michaela noticed Sully jumping out of the train. His right hand was in a sling.   
"Ma!" the boy cried. Michaela at once understood that it was not a boy but her   
daughter. She ran to them through the platform.   
"Thank God, you're back! Sully, what happened to your arm?"   
"It's nothing," he began, but Katie interrupted him. "Don't worry, now he feels   
fine."   
"Now?" asked Michaela suspiciously. "What do you mean by 'now'?"   
Mrs. O'Donnell took out the bullet - and I assisted her - "   
"BULLET?!!" Michaela exclaimed.   
Sully gave his daughter a look, but it was too late.   
"What happened? Now tell me, you two!" Michaela insisted.   
Katie sighed. "There was a shooting ...and Pa was shot… I didn't know what to   
do, but, fortunately I saw O'Donnell's homestead. Mrs. O'Donnell helped Pa and   
fed the baby."   
"What baby?! For the Heaven's sake , explain me!!!"   
"Here," Katie said and put the baby to her mother's arms. The baby smiled, and   
Katie was delighted. "Look, he loves you!"   
"Sully?" Michaela asked. "That's a Cheyenne baby!"   
He nodded.  
"Well," Michaela said. She was taken aback and didn't think much about her   
words. "We shall find a good family to adopt him - "   
She stopped short when she saw the look on Sully's face.   
She understood that something had changed inside him…He was glad to come home to   
his family, but at the same time she guessed that Sully had seen something   
awful, and those memories pressed on him . She wished to ease his pain   
immediately, but knew that's not a right time to talk with him…   
"Ma," Katie broke the silence. This is Lisa O'Donnell. You should help her."   
"Nice to meet you, Lisa" Michaela said. "I'm Michaela Quinn, Sully's wife and   
the town's doctor."   
She noticed the ugly scar on Lisa's face and added, "Lisa, I've carried out   
similar operations, and successfully … I can't promise anything for certain, and   
I must examine you in the clinic, but it seems your case is not a difficult one   
for surgery."   
"So, I'll become a girl like the others?" Lisa asked quietly.   
"Certainly. You'll become a pretty girl," Michaela smiled.   
Matthew approached them. "Hi, Ms. O'Donnell."   
"Just Lisa, please."   
Michaela noticed that he looked at this girl with great interest. She hadn't   
seen that since Emma had left Colorado Springs.   
"I'll show you where our wagon is. We'll take you to town. And will you have   
dinner with us?"   
Michaela was very surprised - and very glad for her son at the same time.   
Katie gave her father and exultant air.  
"And now, Katherine Sully, we are going to have a very serious conversation with   
you," Michaela told her.   
"I already have had one with Pa, on the train," Katie sighed.   
"I won't run away anymore. But if I hadn't what would have happened with Pa and   
the baby?"   
"It's the truth, she saved our lives," Sully confirmed. "We have a very brave   
daughter, Michaela. The Cheyenne would say, she has a brave's heart."   
Michaela noticed the shadow running across his face at the mention of the   
Cheyenne, and her heart was filled with pity. But she didn't want to show it and   
so, she said aloud, "You're right. What can you expect from a girl who was   
brought up by three men?"   
**********  
  
The day was long and busy, but at night it all began again. Again the Cheyenne   
were running through the plains, again the soldiers shot them all in cold blood.   
He couldn't help them. He himself felt like running to his death..   
"Sully!!" Michaela sat up in bed, looking at him very concerned. "What happened?   
You were speaking in your sleep…no…screaming 'stop it, there are women and   
children … ' And something else, I think, in Cheyenne… How do you feel? Let me   
check your shoulder…"   
There's nothing wrong with my shoulder," Sully answered. Do not worry about…"   
That was a nightmare, - she said, - Go back to sleep.  
Instead, he stood up and approached the crib. The baby stirred and started to   
wail.  
"Can I help you?" Michaela offered, but he refused.   
"I'll take him downstairs. You must be tired from the clinic, and he won't let   
you sleep."   
Michaela tried to object, but Sully just took the baby and went downstairs with   
him.   
**********  
  
When Michaela woke up in the morning, she Sully was not there. The baby's crib   
was empty. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs, where Katie with a   
gloomy face packed her books for school.   
"Katie, do you know where Sully is?"   
"He fed the baby and left, said he'll be back in the evening. He didn't want to   
disturb you. Is everything all right with him?"   
"I don't know. He's in bad spirits."   
"I think it's because of the Cheyenne..."   
"Perhaps, yes," Michaela agreed with a sigh.   
**********  
  
Several more days passed, but nothing changed. Every day Sully left early in the   
morning, trying to leave earlier than Michaela would wake up. The baby was   
always with him. Michaela tried to talk with Sully many times, but every time he   
answered, "Please, let's not speak about it."   
All the townsfolk were very surprised to see Sully nursing the baby, and it   
became the subject of brisk discussion.   
"I can't understand," Loren said, as soon as Sully left his store with a new   
baby bottle. "He's goin' with this baby everywhere."   
"The baby looks like an Indian," Hank noticed. "Sully probably brought him from   
this fort. I think, he'll take trouble from the Indians till the end of his   
life. But it's strange, why doesn't Doctor Mike nurse the baby?"   
"She probably has enough problems," Jake assumed. "Maybe they quarreled?"   
"I think so," Loren agreed. "Sully doesn't look himself…Here's Brian, we can ask   
him..."   
Brian came to the store and was surprised by such steadfast attention laid upon   
him all of a sudden.   
"Hi," he said. "Mr. Bray, can I buy some paper for the GAZETTE?"   
Brian was now the owner and publisher of the town newspaper instead of Dorothy.   
The name of the young publisher was already known even in Denver. A small book   
of his stories had been released there. Brian also had a wide number of   
acquaintances even in the central newspapers, thanks to Dorothy Jennings. She   
had become a really famous writer; the whole country knew of her westerns. Brian   
was proud to know her and weekly sent his newspaper her to Yellowstone, so that   
she would know all the news from Colorado Springs. Dorothy lived in Yellowstone   
National Park, writing a book about it. A year ago Welland Smith had offered   
Cloud Dancing a job in National Park, and they both had accepted this offer.   
"I have a lot of paper," Loren said, "but first you'll explain to me, what   
happened with Sully?. Did he quarrel with your Ma?"   
"No, he didn't. Sully just came from Fort Robinson. I read about a massacre in   
the Washington Post. Something awful happened there. Almost all the Cheyenne   
were killed… like at Washita, and Sully, probably, saw all this. I think it's   
very hard for him to go through it again."   
"This is a disgrace," Loren suddenly interrupted him. "It is possible to   
understand when the soldiers kill their warriors - it is war. But if the adult   
men shoot the women and children, it isn't right."   
"I want to write an article for my newspaper," Brian told him. "Like Ms. Dorothy   
did. Let the whole city read it, and then we can write a letter to Congress from   
our whole town."   
"I'll sign it," Jake agreed.   
"Me too," Hank said unexpectedly. All of them looked at him with surprise, and   
he added, "I don't like them, as you know, but killing women and kids isn't a   
man's business."   
I will definitely write that article," Brian promised, "If I manage to talk with   
Sully. Only he can tell us the truth."   
But Sully refused to give an interview for the newspaper.   
"Pa, it's very important," Brian attempted to persuade him.   
"For whom?"   
"For all of us.. We then can publish it in the larger newspapers, even send the   
letter to Washington."   
"Brian, I have written dozens of letters - to the President, to the Military   
Department, to the Bureau of Indian Affairs, to newspapers … and all my efforts   
were to no avail…Nobody is interested."   
"But when Ms. Dorothy wrote about Washita, a lot of townsfolks changed their   
minds."   
"But it didn't return the Cheyenne, and nobody in Washington interested, what a   
small town is thinking about …"   
"So, you want to give up?" Brian asked. "That doesn't seem like you …"   
"It's already too late," Sully answered.   
All of a sudden the baby began to cry, and Sully left to feed him.   
Brian was very upset. He sat at the table, looking over his papers.   
"Poppy doesn't want you to write it?" Katie asked.   
"I think so," Brian sighed. "I can write it anyway, but I won't, if he doesn't   
want me to."   
"He's spending all his time with the baby," Katie said discontentedly.   
"Sometimes I hate it."   
"Don't talk like that!" Brian interrupted, - "You were there yourself !. We need   
to be patient …"   
"And then everything will be all right with Pa?"   
Brian nodded. He had an idea, a very good idea, in his opinion...   
"Let's go fishing!" Katie asked him. "Pa is too busy with the baby, and Matthew   
went to visit Lisa in the clinic."   
Brian picked up his papers and stood up. "Let's go! But we need to go to the   
station before. I need to send a telegram."   
**********  
  
It was evening. Sully sat by the fireplace, deep in his sad thoughts, with the   
baby on his knees. Suddenly he saw something through the flame - somebody's   
familiar face…   
"Black Kettle…" he whispered, not expecting an answer. It was only a dream, he   
thought. But the answer came.   
It's me, Ho'neosovaestse…I know you are in mourning for my people."   
It wasn't just a dream, but some kind of vision - too real and clear.   
"I'm sorry…" Sully said. "I'm so sorry…There are no more Tse-tse-staetse -   
almost all were killed…and the others are prisoners in their reservation…I can't   
imagine your people dead…"   
"Alive," Black Kettle objected. "Free and alive…"   
"FREE AND ALIVE?! Where?"   
"There…in your hands," Black Kettle explained. "You must 'turn back' again,   
Ho'neosovaestse, and remember all the wisdom of our people. .and share it with   
your son…"   
"I'll do it," Sully promised.   
"I know you will," the Chief's face disappeared through the tongues of flame…   
Sully opened his eyes. He suddenly felt that the darkness in his soul had been   
stepped back a little."   
The baby stirred on his knees. "Hey, little one!" Sully called. "We're going to   
meet your-"he stopped, "Michaela... in town."   
He felt the sadness again. He wasn't sure that Michaela was ready to become a   
mother for this baby.   
At the same time Michaela sat at the table in the clinic, but her mind was far   
away from the daily paper work she was doing. She was trying to understand what   
was wrong with Sully - it was as if a wall had grown between him and everyone   
else … He wouldn't even let her near the child, explaining it by saying that she   
got tired in clinic. She understood that this child was the only tie connecting   
him with the Cheyenne. Those people were family to him, he would never give the   
baby to anyone else.   
She didn't dare dream of a second child, for that would make her cry at night,   
by the thought that she couldn't have a baby anymore. She was so puzzled … But   
how could she explain it to Sully, in his condition?   
On the one hand, she, as a doctor, understood, that it was symptoms of   
depression, and without treatment, , it would end in madness or suicide …as had   
happened with Sully's mother… But she also understood, that, it wasn't exactly a   
medical problem. She had felt similar pain after Washita … But Sully and the   
children had helped her, and Cloud Dancing… Cloud Dancing!… Tomorrow in the   
morning she would send him a telegram and ask him to come. She was sure that his   
presence would help Sully heal his soul.   
Somebody knocked at the door. Michaela opened it, surprised to see Sully with   
the baby in his hands.   
"We're goin' home. Have you finished?"   
"Yes, certainly, it's already late, it is time to go home!"   
"Are ya tired?"   
"No. Sully, I want to talk with you …"   
"Let's talk later," he told her helplessly.   
"...About the baby" Michaela finished. "The truth is, I have a lot of work here,   
but this boy needs a mother. I was so depressed when I found out I couldn't have   
any more children …but now I have one more chance to raise this baby   
instead…Sully, it was 6 years ago, but I still remember everything. And you do   
too. I need it, Sully. My silly words there at the station, means nothing. I was   
just so puzzled. Let me hold him please …"   
She took the baby and put him on her lap. "Look, he has long eyelashes…like   
mine, and his smile looks like yours…Sully, you're a good father, the best I've   
ever seen , but he needs a Ma also. Does he have a name?"   
"No…not yet. The Cheyenne named him Lives Free …"   
"A good name. But we can't call him 'Lives Free Sully,' or 'Lives Free Quinn'…We   
need to choose another one, and then ask the Reverend…"   
Sully kissed her cheek tenderly and whispered in her ear, "Thank you …"   
"You've told me many times: what happens to you, happens to me … I can't imagine   
what would have happened to me after Washita without your help. You always   
supported me in my difficult times… Please, allow me now to make it better for   
you …"   
He was silent for a long time and then answered, "I'll tell you… A little   
later.. this evening."   
**********  
  
Approaching the homestead, they saw: all the carpets hung outside and Brian was   
beating them out diligently. Katie swept the porch with the same diligence.   
"What happened?" Michaela was surprised.   
"Just cleaning!" Katie answered joyfully.   
"In honor of what?"   
"Tomorrow some guests are coming!"   
"Your grandma??"   
Brian shook his head. "Nope. Try again."   
"Robert E. and Grace? Colleen and Andrew?"   
"Cloud Dancing and Ms. Dorothy!" Katie declared.   
"Katie!!!" Brian scolded her.   
"But they were just here for Christmas!"   
"I sent a telegram to Cloud Dancing," Brian said. "I thought Pa needed to see   
him…"   
"That's what I needed most of all," said Sully. "Thank you."   
"You're welcome," Brian answered proudly.   
"I can't believe it!" Michaela exclaimed. "I was going to send the same telegram   
tomorrow morning, but you have beat me to the punch!"   
"Supper is ready," Katie said aloud.   
They went into the homestead. "You prepared all this?" asked Michaela. "Brian,   
you continue to amaze me!"   
"He didn't do it," Katie answered for him. "That was Lisa. She and Matthew   
visited us.I told Pa before - they're going to marry. When Lisa has recovered   
from the surgery they plan to visit Mrs. Jackie together…to talk with her."   
"KATIE!" Brian yelled. "You can't keep any secrets!"   
"Don't fight!" Michaela said. She approached the table. Brian followed her, but   
Sully held him back by the elbow.   
"Brian?"   
"What, Pa?"   
"I was just thinkin', that you were right."   
"About what?"   
"About your article... It's too early to give up. Perhaps we should talk about   
it..."  
The long day at last was finished. Michaela examined Lisa, and was pleased with   
results. There remained only a thin white stripe on her face, and in a few years   
it would disappear. It didn't matter to Matthew, however. He had really fallen   
in love. Michaela approached the crib. The baby slept peacefully. She gently   
kissed his tiny fist. She already loved this baby.   
She looked over at Sully. He lay with his eyes open, looking at the ceiling.   
Michaela sat beside him and took his hand. "You can't sleep?"   
He nodded. "When I close my eyes, I see it again... every night. They were   
locked in the old barracks...without food, or water, or firewood for a week…   
even the children. Captain Wessels wanted to force them to go back to their old   
reservation on the Missouri river, but the Cheyenne didn't want to die there.   
They preferred to die free."   
Michaela sat, listening with great attention, afraid to utter a word.   
"They broke the windows and tried to escape, but they couldn't." He spoke as if   
each word hurt him. "I see it right now… they are running through the plains,   
and soldiers shoot them… And even in the darkness the snow is red with blood."   
He closed his eyes and sat up, pressing his temples.   
Michaela stroked his hair tenderly, and her hand suddenly stopped when she   
noticed a number of gray locks in his rich chestnut hair.   
"I couldn't help them," he ended.   
"You did," Michaela looked to the crib. "He will be free, as they wanted."   
"He will grow among the whites."   
"You and Cloud Dancing will tell him all about his people."   
"We'll try… I'm so grateful to Brian, that he invited Cloud Dancing…"   
"Sully," Michaela told him with great concern. "You look so exhausted .Can I   
give you some medicine?"   
"No, there's no need," he answered. "I 'll manage it...with time. I just need   
time …and some help. I was wrong when I thought I'll manage it by myself. If you   
didn't help me, , I would have lost my way."   
She kissed his forehead. "There's no more 'me' and 'you'. There's only 'we',   
okay?.. Sully, I have a name for our baby. You wouldn't be against naming him   
after my father?"   
"Josef Sully. … I'd be proud to give him that name."   
The baby stirred in his crib. Sully stood up, but Michaela stopped him. "Lay   
down, you need to rest… I'll do it."   
She approached the crib. "Hi Joe," she said, picking him up. "Let's let Pa rest,   
and you will stay with your Ma. How do you like that?"   
The baby smiled widely, and she kissed his little son with love and   
tenderness...   
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
